


Deception

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Dating, Dry Humping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Because of a lack of space, or possibly fate, Harry has to share a hotel room with Draco Malfoy so that they can attend the wedding of Ginny and Pansy. What happens when they discovers that their double room is actually a single?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Undisclosed
Comments: 22
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, with the exception of my oc's. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry stared at the large bed. “There must be some mistake,” he spoke, addressing the bellman. He knew he’d be sharing a room with Malfoy at the hotel, but it was supposed to have been a double room not a single. 

“I’m sorry sir,” the young man apologised. “This is the assigned room. I can call the front desk, but we’re booked up because of the wedding.”

Hearing a door click, Harry looked up to see Malfoy entering the room from what he assumed was the loo. “It’s no use, Potter,” he shrugged. “I called the front desk and the only other hotel that wasn’t a hovel. Everywhere is booked up. We either share, or we go home. And you and I both know that we’ll never be forgiven if we leave.”

Harry sighed deeply. He was more afraid of Ginny’s reaction if he wasn’t here than he was of sharing a bed with Malfoy. “Yea, alright,” Harry muttered. “We’ll make it work.”

He tipped the bellman and stepped into the room to attempt to get settled. As he pulled his suit out to hang it, he noticed Malfoy watching him. Ginny had insisted that the two be civil since she had started dating Pansy. As the two had grown closer, it meant that Harry and Malfoy spent more time together, as well. It wasn’t entirely awful and they could now carry on a conversation, but they were not friends by any means. 

Harry had known that they would be sharing a room. As the only single guys in their immediate group of friends and acquaintances, it couldn’t really be helped. Harry had hoped to be paired with Charlie. He had been a diehard bachelor, much to his mother’s chagrin, and Harry usually had a very good time when they had to share a room for a family function. But even Charlie had a date for the wedding. Ginny had been surprised that it was a woman, but Harry knew him well enough to know that he didn’t care about gender. It was the person that mattered to Charlie. And Joanna seemed just as lively as he was. 

He stepped into the bathroom to put the rest of his things away. When he reentered the main room, Malfoy was still watching him. He had an odd look on his face, as if he was thinking about something and doubting himself. “Out with it, Malfoy,” Harry groaned. “You look like you’re about to bust.”

Malfoy laughed lightly as he looked at Harry. “I don’t know why, but I always forget how forward you can be.” He looked at his sleeve, tugging on the cuff so that it was just right. “I find myself desperately in need of a favor, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What could you possibly need from me, Malfoy?”

“Your friend's mother has apparently been lunching with Pansy’s mother. This has caused her to become acquaintances with my mother.”

“Alright,” Harry huffed. “I’m still not seeing what this has to do with me.”

“They have taken it upon themselves to set me up with a date for the wedding,” Malfoy exhaled slowly. When Harry started laughing, he sneered, “I don’t know why you’re laughing. You’re next.” That stopped Harry’s laughter immediately. 

“Alright,” Harry sat on the corner of the bed. “How do we get out of it?”

Malfoy sat next to him. “We have the rehearsal dinner in about an hour, right?” Harry nodded in agreement. “We’re all meeting before to get settled and make sure we know where we’re supposed to be. So, if you and I are late they’ll think we’re probably back to fighting and come look for us.”

Harry seemed to follow his train of thought. “You’re implying that we should get caught together?”

“You’re not as oblivious as everyone seems to think, Potter,” Malfoy chuckled as he shifted to recline on the bed. Harry shook his head to object, but Malfoy held his hands up to deflect his argument. “Look, it’s perfect. We get caught in a heated embrace, we attend the wedding together, and maybe even use this as a means to keep from getting blind dates to other functions. We eventually have a friendly, amenable break up and go on with our lives.”

“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this,” Harry huffed. He had to agree though, it wasn’t a bad idea. Molly had been trying to set him up with the daughters and nieces of her friends since he and Ginny had split. She couldn’t seem to understand that he was pretty happy on his own. He was perfectly content to teach and to work and spend time with his dog. He didn’t want to settle for someone, he wanted to settle with someone. 

Malfoy seemed to be encouraged by the fact that he hadn’t said no flat out. “I’ve thought about it since I saw that we had just one bed in our shared room. At first, I thought it was Pansy trying to set us up with each other again. Why she thinks that’s a good idea, I’ll never know. But then I realised that we could use it to our advantage. Everyone will think that we asked for a single room and assume that we’ve been seeing each other since Pansy tried to set us up.”

Harry groaned as he laid back on the bed. “If I agree to this, you have to come with me to the Yule Ball this year. I’ve been volunteered as a chaperone.”

“I’ll agree to that if you’ll come to the Ministry Christmas party with me.”

Harry extended his hand for Malfoy to shake. “Deal.”


	2. Caught in the Act

A short while later, they made sure the door was unlocked before climbing back into the large bed. “How should we go about this exactly?” Harry inquired, looking a bit nervous about the entire thing.

“Has it been so long that you’ve forgotten how snogging works, Potter?”

Harry hit him with a pillow. “I know how it works. How do we make it look convincing? And you should probably stop calling me Potter.”

Before Malfoy could respond, there was a light knock on the door. “Shit,” he hissed. “They came earlier than I expected.” He pulled his shirt loose from his pants and mussed his hair. Harry followed suit and scrunched his tshirt to wrinkle it while pulling it up his chest a bit. The knocking came again, slightly louder this time. Draco grabbed Harry by the shirt and hauled him on top of him, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. Harry tried to pull away, but Malfoy held him tightly. “It has to look real,” he hissed against Harry’s lips. 

Harry glared at him for a half second before pressing their lips back together. He wanted real, Harry was going to give him real. He sucked Malfoy’s lip into his mouth, biting it sharply and drawing an unexpected groan from the man beneath him. He cupped Malfoy’s neck, pulling him closer. Slender fingers roamed over his back, pulling his shirt up further. It was quickly removed altogether and tossed away. He didn’t realise he had started grinding his hips into Malfoy until strong hands gripped them to slow his pace. 

They both became lost in the moment until the door clicked open. “Oh, my word,” Hermione gasped in surprise as Ron stepped in behind her.

“What the bloody hell, Harry?” he groaned. “I think I just lost my appetite.” Ron left abruptly leaving Hermione to gape at a half dressed Harry straddling Draco Malfoy.

“When you were late for dinner,” she said when she finally found her voice. “I expected a lot of things. This was not one of them.” Stepping further into the room, she picked Harry’s shirt up off the floor and tossed it at his head. “Let’s go before Ron exaggerates the entire thing.”

Harry chuckled as he pulled his shirt back on, trying to smooth the wrinkles. “You seemed to enjoy that a great deal,” Malfoy smirked, inclining his head in the direction of Harry’s trousers. 

“You don’t have much room to talk,” Harry chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to be so good at snogging.”

“I’m good at everything.”

In the time it had taken for them to look semi presentable, Ron had told everyone that would listen that he had walked in on them shagging. It didn’t help that Malfoy had insisted they walk in holding hands. Thankfully Harry had plenty of practice ignoring when people stared at him, so he was able to find Ginny and Pansy without answering any questions. 

Pansy squealed when she saw them together. “I told you it would work,” she cheered as she squeezed Ginny’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she growled as she leaned forward to hug Draco. 

“We didn’t want to make it a big thing until the time was right,” Draco shrugged. He pulled Harry under his arm as if he did it all the time. “You know how Harry feels about the press.”

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Ginny examined him carefully. She could always read him too easily. Thankfully, the swollen lips and shy grin could be used to his advantage in this case. “You could have told us though. She’s been on about it for over a month,” she chuckled. 

Molly gave Harry and Draco an odd look as she passed by to lead the group into the dining area. “Come along now. We have a lot to go over before dinner if we want to give these beautiful girls a proper wedding.”

It took almost three hours to get all the details settled before, during, and after dinner. Harry was actually looking forward to it just being him and Draco in their room just so that everyone would leave him alone for a bit. 

As they left the dining hall, Molly stopped them. “I didn’t know that you two were together,” she said softly. She watched Harry, seeming to look for any deception in his eyes. 

Harry inhaled deeply, trying to gather a little more patience for Molly. She was always so loving and kind to him, but he wasn’t in the mood for an interrogation. Draco squeezed his shoulder. “We didn’t want to take the attention from the wedding, but we decided that we didn’t want to be here without being together,” Draco spoke, his voice rich and smooth. He gave Molly a charming smile. “We talked about it and decided that this was the best place to come out as a couple since Pansy and Ginny kind of pushed us together.” He looked at Harry, his brow crinkled with concern. “As lovely as it is to chat with you, I think Harry needs a break from the crowd. We’ll see you in the morning.” And with that, he politely steered Harry in the direction of their room. 


	3. The Wedding

Harry flopped onto the bed, sighing deeply. “How’d you know that I don’t like crowds?”

Draco shrugged. “Anyone that actually sees you should be able to see it,” he scoffed. “You get anxious and start fidgeting. You stare at the exit as if your life depends on it. I’ve noticed you don’t do that when it’s just a few of us. Only large groups. Even when it’s people you like.”

“No one else has ever mentioned it,” Harry muttered. He stretched his arms above his head slowly. “Hermione always gives me a look and a reason to leave early, but no one else seems to notice.”

“Hermione is your best friend,” Draco stated as he sat on the bed next to Harry. “I’d be concerned if she didn’t notice.” He stretched out beside Harry and turned his face towards him. “You know, you’re not nearly as annoying as I used to think you were.”

Harry chuckled, “The same could be said about you.” Harry turned his face towards Draco’s and realised how close they were to each other. If he moved a fraction of an inch, their lips would meet. He thought about the heated kiss earlier and inclined his head. Draco apparently had similar thoughts because he was staring at Harry’s lips with a heated look in his eyes. He brought his hand up to Harry’s face. Gently caressing his jaw as he tugged him closer. 

Their lips ghosted across each other as the door opened with a sharp knock. “Hey, Harry. You left before I had a chance to tell you…” Hermione stopped in her tracks when she realised she had interrupted something intimate. 

“Fuck,” Draco hissed as he sat up, glaring at the intruder. “If you ball your hand into a fist, which we both know you know how to do, you can hit the door. That’s called knocking.”

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips. “I knocked plenty earlier and you didn’t hear it. Why would you have heard it this time?” Her fluffy curls bounced around her shoulders as she sassed Draco. 

“You didn’t tell me what exactly, Mione?” Harry asked as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. 

She sat in a chair near the door. Draco flopped back onto the bed dramatically when he realised that she wasn’t leaving anytime soon. “Molly was asking everyone if we knew about you and Malfoy.”

“I don’t see where my dating life is anyone’s business.”

Hermione just shrugged. “I’m not disagreeing with you. Apparently she had dates set up for both of you and now she has to tell her friend’s niece that she won’t be getting a date with Harry Potter. I told her that she shouldn’t have been trying to set you up in the first place. I don’t think she’s talking to me at the moment. But then again, she hasn’t really said much to me since I broke it off with Ron.” 

“You never would have achieved anything outside of bearing children if you had stayed with Weasley,” Draco mumbled from his place on the bed. “She should be thankful that you came to your senses. Now she has that dopey girl he married to boss around in a way she never could have done with you.”

Hermione opened her mouth to disagree, but couldn’t so she just shrugged. “So is this an actual thing with the two of you or are you trying to get out of the blind dates? I feel like you’re up to something.” Her brow arched as she stared at Harry, daring him to lie to her. 

Before he could come up with an answer, Draco sat up abruptly and stared at her. “I’ve been trying to get up to something all day, but you keep interrupting.” Harry’s face flushed and he stared at Draco. “What? It’s true. Every time I get close she runs into the room. I’m starting to wonder if there’s a tracking spell in your pants.” 

“Well I haven’t done it on purpose,” Hermione groaned. She stood quickly and strode briskly to the door. “After the wedding, I expect you both to join Theo and I for dinner. I’ll leave you to it. Godric knows we can’t have Malfoy dying from a severe case of blue balls!” She slammed the door as she left, leaving Harry and Draco laughing on the bed.

Settling in to bed wasn’t as awkward as Harry had anticipated. It was large and there was plenty of space. He also found that he didn’t mind the feeling of someone else lying next to him as much as he thought he would. He was surprised, however, when he woke up the next morning. His face was pressed against something solid that was not his pillow. As he opened his eyes, he slowly realised that he was lying mostly on top of Draco. His arm and leg draped across the other man with Draco holding onto him.

His stirring roused Draco and they stared at each other for a moment. “I should have known you’d be a cuddler,” Draco smirked as he let go of Harry. 

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, his cheeks turning pink. “I didn’t realise.”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Draco waved away his concern. “You saw that I returned the embrace, right? Apparently we both needed a hug.” His laugh was soft and warm. 

Harry watched him as he gathered his things before heading to the shower. His hair was messy, the sun making it look more blond than white. He looked rumpled and comfortable. It made him seem more human to Harry. 

When Draco left the bathroom, Harry showered and attempted to tame his hair. He gave up relatively quickly and stepped into the bedroom to get his tux. There had been a bit of confusion amongst the family when Ginny had asked Harry to be a groomsmen for her and not Bill or Charlie. Her parents were more bothered than her brothers. They understood that she was closer to Harry. Ron was more upset that Fred was her best man than about Harry being beside him. 

Pansy had asked Draco and Theo to be groomsmen with Blaise as her best man. Milly was standing in as the other member of the bridal party, but she refused to wear a dress and had been fitted for a tux to match her former classmates. 

Harry dressed quickly, but stopped when he got to the tie. Draco stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry. He made quick work of the tie and turned Harry so that he could assess his appearance. “That green brings out your eyes,” he said as he adjusted the collar of Harry black shirt and smoothing the lapels of the tux. 

“The blue makes your eyes look different,” Harry said, reaching up to touch Draco’s sapphire blue tie. “It makes them darker and warmer.” Everyone’s tuxedo matched, but Ginny’s side had Harpies green ties and Pansy’s had sapphire blue. 

The wedding was beautiful. They all took their places so that the couple could make their entrance. Ginny walked down the aisle with her dad first. She was wearing a cream colored tux with a green shirt. The button was open at the top and her hair was pulled back into a simple braid that hit the middle of her back. Harry thought she looked breathtaking. It was simple, but classic in a way that fit Ginny perfectly. 

When Pansy stepped onto the aisle runner, all eyes turned to her. But Harry watched Ginny. Tears rimmed her eyes as she stared at the woman she loved. She smiled brightly as pansy walked towards her. The love was so pure and real that it clenched at Harry's heart. He looked at Pansy and couldn’t help but to smile. She was wearing an ivory, lace gown. The little sleeves barely covered her shoulders and the neckline was higher and more modest than Harry expected. It was fitted to her body until it flowed around her hips. It looked old fashioned and elegant. He didn’t know much about dresses, but he knew that she looked beautiful. 

They had chosen to recite their own vows and Harry was moved as he listened. When Ginny said to Pansy, “You see me. Not the face I give the world, but me. Who I truly am.” Harry thought of Draco. He looked up and was surprised to find Draco watching him. Harry found that he couldn’t look away and they stared at each other for the rest of the ceremony. 

During the reception, several of the Weasley cousins tried to dance with Harry, but Draco wouldn’t let him out of his sight. Every time someone started asking him questions or trying to dance with him, Draco would sweep him into his arms and drag him around the dance floor. Harry was thankful for it every time and couldn’t stop himself from sagging with relief whenever he found himself pressed up against him. 

They were taking a break when Blaise and Fred walked up to them, grinning. “You two seem to only have eyes for each other,” Fred joked. “Is there another wedding in our future?”

“They’ve only ever had eyes for each other,” Ginny chuckled as she walked up to them, her arm wrapped securely around Pansy’s waist. “Harry only sees three things. Trouble, the golden snitch, and Malfoy. Who is usually chasing trouble or the golden snitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the wedding was much the same as the previous. Just as Draco looked to be about to kiss Harry in their room, they were interrupted. Only this time it was Ron. They went to sleep feeling unsettled and restless and woke the next morning clinging to each other. Draco had insisted on accompanying Harry home. Harry had agreed that it would look odd if they’d been together all weekend and left separately. 

Harry was moderately surprised a week later when Kreacher informed him that he had a guest. He walked into his drawing room to see Draco staring into the fireplace. “Hey,” Harry spoke softly as he entered the room, rousing Draco from his thoughts. “Have a seat if you’d like. What brings you by?”

Draco sat next to Harry on the sofa and gave him a shy smile. “My mother is quite cross with me,” he muttered. He leaned his head back on the sofa and didn’t say anything further on the subject. 

“Why exactly is she cross with you?” Harry prompted when Draco stopped talking.

“Apparently, as her only child,” he started, “I am supposed to inform her when I’m in a serious relationship. And a date to my best friend’s wedding apparently counts as serious.”

“Ahh,” was all Harry could think to say.

“You should be expecting an owl from her. She wants to invite you for dinner,” Draco muttered. “I just wanted to tell you in advance. I understand if you don’t want to since it’s outside of what we agreed upon.” 

“I’ll do it,” Harry shrugged. “Do you think she’ll be willing to come here? It might be less formal that way?”

Draco sighed in relief. “I don’t know if she’ll agree, but I’ll try.”

“Well, it is her ancestral home after all,” Harry mused. “Maybe she’d be interested in seeing the renovations I’ve done?”

“That’s brilliant,” Draco agreed. He sat there, seemingly at a loss for words. He finally stood to leave and Harry found that he didn’t particularly want him to go.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Harry asked before he could change his mind.

Draco seemed surprised by the question, but recovered quickly giving Harry an easy smile. “Actually no,” he shrugged. “I was going to stop for a bite before I went home.”

“Would you like to stay for dinner? I made roasted chicken and vegetables and I always make too much.” 

“Yea,” Draco replied. “That sounds good.” He followed Harry to the kitchen, the scent of delicious food wrapping around him. 

“If you’d like, after dinner I can show you around the house,” Harry suggested. “It might seem odd if you show up to dinner with your mother and don’t know your way around.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Draco said. “If you don’t mind, that would be nice.”

Dinner was finished and put away quickly, Kreacher insisting that he clean up and forcing them out of the kitchen. Harry took Draco upstairs and let him wander freely explaining what he had been doing to update the old house. “I want it to feel warm and lived in while still maintaining the character of the house,” he said as they passed the small library. 

It didn’t take Draco long to remember the important rooms of the house. He had expected it to be a bit messier, but Harry seemed to like things tidy. As they made their way to the door, Draco found himself looking for reasons to stay. Harry was easy to be around and it was a welcome relief from the expectations of his home and work life. 

“Did you get the invite from Hermione for Saturday?” Harry asked. He also seemed to be looking for reasons to keep Draco around a little longer. “She’s insisting that we have dinner with her and Theo.”

“Yea,” Draco nodded. “Maybe I can meet you here and we can go over together?”

Harry grinned up at him, “That would be good.” They stood staring awkwardly at each other for a moment. As the strange moment seemed to stretch on, Harry appeared to make up his mind about something. He stepped forward and hugged Draco around the waist, his face pressing into his chest. 

Draco sighed with relief. It had felt so natural touching and hugging him at the wedding and he realised that he missed the physical interaction. He hugged Harry tightly, pressing his face into his messy hair. Feeling emboldened, he cupped Harry’s chin and tipped his face up. “I don’t think that I want to pretend to date you Harry. It’s not enough.” 

Harry looked up at him uncertainly, “So, what do you want?”

“I want it to be real,” he whispered against Harry’s lips before capturing them in a heated kiss. And Harry thought that this was definitely a thing he could agree to.


End file.
